My Hero
by UsagiJoou
Summary: This story is set after the Cell & Buu saga, but just before Videl cuts her hair and joins Gohan and becomes Saiyagirl (great Saiyaman 2). (Pre-world tournament when Goku comes back after 7 years). I want the story to start with how they started dating, ended up moving in together, getting married, Videl's pregnancy and having Pan!


**A/N: **_This story is set after the Cell &amp; Buu saga, but just before Videl cuts her hair and joins Gohan and becomes Saiyagirl (great Saiyaman 2). (Pre-world tournament when Goku comes back after 7 years). I want the story to start with how they started dating, ended up moving in together, getting married, Videl's pregnancy and having Pan! _

* * *

_**My Hero**_

**Introduction**

* * *

It had been a few months since anything strange had happened on Earth. The threat of Majin Buu had been destroyed by the Z warriors, however Hercule Satan was still in the receipt of the citizen's praise, they all believed he had defeated seven years prior to Buu's appearance. This was until his own daughter Videl had learnt the truth of the real heroes, the Z warriors who risked their lives for the people of Earth, including those who had not originated from the planet themselves.

The young fighter had grown increasingly annoyed with her arrogant father, not to mention all of his lies. She, however kept the identity of the real heroes her secret, in fear she would be isolated by society with her father. Being a helper of the police force, she didn't want to risk losing her job, it was the only thing in life that gave her any pleasure. That was until he came into her life.

"**The Great Saiyaman,"** she couldn't help but laugh reading the latest article on the masked hero.

She knew exactly who he was, and slowly had come to tolerate the crusader crashing in on her work. Son Gohan, the man who had recently joined her class at Orange Star High. He was a boy genius, which was something that annoyed Videl when they first met. At first she felt like he was a bad omen, everything she could do, he could do ten times better. Videl soon realised after watching his heroic actions on many occasions, that he was simply a male version of her, however she would never be as smart. But they both based their actions on what would be best for the people they love, and for the people of the world that needed their protection. She had simply grown to love the man that once annoyed her.

Videl dressed in her usual oversized white t-shirt, black pedal pushers, and gloves. She tied her jet black hair into low pigtails before pinning her Orange Star High badge close to the hem of her shirt. She refused to take a bag with her to school, this was in case she was called on duty by the police force, collecting all her work would just slow her down. Videl walked into the bathroom that sat adjacent to her bedroom. She ran the hot tap, quickly splashing the warm water on her pale face with her fingertips. After she was finished she picked up a small blue towel from the marble surface. The raven-haired girl scrubbed her skin dry, before staring at her reflection in the large oval mirror. She sighed, throwing the towel back on the side and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Videl walked over to her desk, picking up her books she needed for class today, thankfully it was only the one she needed, plus her notebook, as she had left the others in her school locker. As she sorted through her things her sapphire eyes fell upon a photo of her Mother. It was quite a young photo, her Father had said it was the best one he had of his girls, as it showed their true beauty. Her Mother wore a pastel floral sundress, her long black hair was tied in a soft braid, decorated with small daisies her little girl has placed in her locks. A straw hat sat on her head with a big blue bow that matched her dress perfectly, shaded her face and beautiful blue eyes. In her arms, the young toddler Videl was laughing, her smile wide across her face, her cheeks rosy from the heat. Her hair was short, in an almost bowl cut, with a little daisy crown sitting on her crown, that her Mother had made for her. She wore a cute little blue romper printed with white flowers that matched her Mother beautifully. The two of them were in perfect harmony with one another. Videl picked up the black filigree frame, she smiled thinking back to that moment in her life. It was the only memory she wish she could remember, as it was the only one she had of her Mother.

"**I love you Mum, wish me luck today," **she choked on a lump welling up in the back of her throat, as she set the frame back on the oak desk. Videl picked up her needed book and left her bedroom looking back at the photograph.

"**Maybe today I should tell him," **she trolled down the large flight of stairs in the Satan mansion, through the hallway to the kitchen. She began to contemplate whether or not to reveal her true feelings to Son Gohan. Videl began humming to herself as she placed her books on the counter before rummaging around in the fridge, completely out of character.

"**You're in a good mood, baby girl," **Hercule laughed loudly, munching on his cereal as he read the newspaper. Buu, a large bubble gum-like creature sat next to him with a hoard of food consisting of a range of fruits, pudding cups and cereals, deciding which he should eat next. Videl jumped as she hit head her Father's deep voice, hitting her head on the glass fridge shelf.

"**Ouch," **she winced, pulling herself from the white-washed fridge with a lush green apple in one hand. She shut the fridge door, and began rubbing her sore head with the other, staring at her Father with innocent sapphires.

"**What do you mean Dad, I'm always in a good mood?" **Videl asked her Father, but he stared back at her nervously, wondering if it had struck a chord. Silence fell in the room, minus the small munching that could be heard from Buu. Videl continued to stare as she took a bit of her apple, a loud crunch broke the silence instantly.

Hercule coughed clearly his throat as he thought up a quick lie, **"What I mean honey, is that you seem to be more cheerful than usual, you know," **he smiled awkwardly, hoping his words wouldn't further anger his daughter, for she was known for her short temper. There was another silence, the Satan's continued to stare at one another. Videl held a perfect fierce glare, her Father a deer in headlights look with a weak unconvincing smile.

She sighed, finishing her apple, **"Whatever Dad, I'm off to school." **She waved picking up her books before leaving the room, when her Father quickly stopped her.

"**Shall I have the cook prepare you your favourite tonight?" **He managed to choke.

Videl shook her head, **"No thanks Dad, I might hang out with friends after school if that's alright?" **she replied from the hall putting on her favourite orange high top sneakers.

"**Fine by me Princess, just don't be back too late," **he smiled as his baby girl peered into the kitchen to grab the helicopter keys from the silver hook.

"**Thanks Dad," **she grinned, running the large front door.

"**Be careful with the chopper," **her Father yelled as she slammed the wooden door shut.

* * *

**A few hours before Videl's story**

* * *

_-_The small forest clearing was beautiful this morning, the skies were blue, the sun shone brighter than ever marking the first day of spring. The trees and land was a lush green sprinkled with tiny dew drops. All was peaceful in the area, including the small home of the Son family. Everything was silent, that was until a very loud alarm shrieked at the top of its lungs.

Son Gohan woke staring around his room, eyes half open. He hadn't realised what was going on, even though he had set the alarm himself the night before. The teenager let out a loud yawn, stretching his muscles as he sat up and slapped the clock quiet. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, picking up the clock with the other.

"**Five am,"** he sighed, yawning, **"I best get ready for school." **Gohan pushed himself off the bed, leaving the small ticking machine behind and began rummaging around in his drawers. He was quiet in doing so, hoping he would not wake his Mother nor his younger brother Goten. Both had exceptionally good hearing, even when they were asleep. The young saiyan picked out a white cotton jersey and black waistcoat from his drawer. He threw them on his unmade bed as he headed to his wooden wardrobe searching for his bright orange trousers. It was a smart casual look he opted to wear for school, with his Mother's supervision that is. Chi-Chi wanted her son to be an exceptional student, both well-presented and well-educated.

Gohan began to get dressed quickly whilst half concentrating on gathering his things for school. Four textbooks, two note books, a few pens, a ruler, and a few other things he considered school essentials. After he was finished getting dressed, he double checked the piled he had stacked on his desk chair, counting everything again. Gohan packed everything away in his beige messenger bag, on the front flap sat a large Orange High School badge proudly. He walked over to his floor length mirror, checking himself over to make sure he looked presentable before throwing his bag across his body.

"**How should I travel to school today?" **he asked himself, turning to his wooden desk his Father had made him from one of the trees in the local forest, **"Last time I travelled as the Great Saiyaman, Videl saw me. I can't risk anyone else seeing me in that costume. But I guess it doesn't look half as strange as riding on a cloud," **Gohan groaned, unsure what he should do. Flying was much faster than his Father's nimbus cloud, at least in costume he could pretend to be patrolling the city from the skies. He punched his right hand into his left, his travel was sorted.

"**Now what should I have for breakfast," **the raven-haired teen made his messy bed before walking out the room scratching his head. Gohan crept down the narrow hallway, tiptoeing lightly past the bedrooms of his Mother and Goten. As their house was all on one floor he was happy the hallway was his only obstacle. He finally reached the kitchen letting out a big sigh before eagerly checking the fridge. Inside the white appliance sat a range of different food, enough to feed an army that is if the army was not a group of Saiyans. He pulled out three apples, all vibrant red in colour, two oranges, a leftover chicken leg, and a carton of milk. Gohan juggled the items in his strong arms, closing the fridge door, making his way to the wooden cupboards. He placed the cool food on the kitchen counter, before reaching in the top cupboard for a blue ceramic and a box of cereal. The raven-haired teen poured himself the cereal, drowning the wheat flakes. Once he had finished, Gohan picked up the milk carton, drinking the cool milk liquid straight from the box.

"**Son Gohan, I did not raise you to not know what a glass is!" **a loud scream echoed through the small house. The teen turned to see his Mother Chi-Chi with a face fall of thunder, he quickly removed the carton from his lips, hiding it behind his back. Gohan gave his Mother an awkward smile, trying to hide the act he was caught doing. Chi-Chi stood next to the fridge, wearing a thick purple dressing gown, her charcoal hair tied in a messy bun, her hands firmly on her hips. The teen laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"**You better use a glass in future mister," **she continued to scold her eldest son.

"**Yes Mum," **he replied, looking at his watch, **"Ah! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" **Gohan put the milk carton on the side to add the fruit to his school back. He looked at the leftover chicken leg, **"I best eat this on the way," **he muttered to himself, placing the milk back in the fridge.

The teen looked at his Mother, **"I'll see you after school," **he smiled picking up the chicken leg, getting ready to leave the Son household.

"**Bye son," **Chi-Chi followed him to the door, waving him off.

"**Bye Mum," **Gohan waved smiling, with a half-eaten chicken leg in one hand, **"Hey Nimbus!" **he yelled at the top of his lungs. He finished his food just as the large yellow cloud that once had belonged to his Father, Son Goku, appeared in front of him. Gohan threw his large chicken bone inside the rubbish bin that his Mother kept outside the house for such occasions, before jumping onto the Nimbus. The teen turned to wave at his Mother as the Nimbus took flight in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This might be a bit of a long chapter but honestly I wanted to get the introduction out of the way. I thought it would be best to have the two sides in the same chapter but just split up a bit. Gohan and Videl are my favourite Dragonball Z couple, and my partner and I are Videl and Gohan cosplayers. So expect some inspired features in upcoming Chapters. I haven't decided how often I will write this fanfiction but I hope it won't be any longer than once a month. Please leave a review for constructive criticism or your personal opinions regarding this story. Thank you for reading! _

_All characters are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama, I do not own any rights to these characters and the story is purely a fan-made. _


End file.
